oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Poe A. Edgar
(Former/Destroyed) Crow Pirates (Former/Destroyed) | age = 81 | height = 244cm | weight = 155kg | occupation = Pirate Wild Card Pirate Captain (Former) | status = Alive | birth = January 14 | residence = Shikhi | alias = | bounty = At Least 92,000,000 At Least 300,000,000March To War:Edgar's Bounty is Updated. At Least 340,000,000Halloween Edgar gained a 40,000,000 increase due to a community event | epithet = Tengu (天狗, Tengu) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = ff4d4d | dfname = Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Karasu | dfename = Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Crow | dfmeaning = Crow | dftype = Zoan }} Poe A. Edgar (エドガー・アラン・ポー, Pō A. Edogā) is a member of the Monk Pirates, and currently holds the position of Wild Card over the island of Shikhi. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Fighting Style Poe utilizes a fighting style known as the Hasen-ryu (羽扇流, "Style of the Feather Fan")... Devil Fruit Haki Having lived for eighty-one years, Edgar is one of the foremost masters of Haki upon the planet. Classified as a Ninth Dan under the system of Haki classification used by the Marines, very few people can match his knowledge and mastery of Haki, let alone exceed it. Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki *Engo Shitaji (えんご したじ(援護 下地), "Covering Foundation"), since "White Out" is used to "Cover Something". Tengu Art of War Poe has over his lifetime accumulated a number of tricks and abilities, making use of his powerful body, powerful Haki, and a lifetime of experience. Many aren't ready for him when the fight starts, and many more never manage to overcome such a gap in ability. *Nisemei (似非命, False Life) is an ability of Poe where he infuses his will into his feathers to deceive his enemies. Feathers in the air will appear to the sight of Kenbunshoku to be phantasmal copies of him, mimicking his movements, while those held by other creatures can encapsulate the person's own aura. This allows Poe to disguise his allies as himself to Kenbunshoku Haki, and to at least temporarily render the foresight useless against his allies. Any Haki detection would perceive his movements, not that of those wearing the feather even to the sight of a master. However, this only lasts for a limited time before the effect fades. *Myaku: A technique that allows Poe to selectively utilize his already large reserves of Haki at a much more intense level. Poe actively flows his haki through his body as a far more advanced version of Busoshoku: Bogyo. While his abilities at their base aren't increased as much as the normal technique, this form of it is not only more efficient but overall significantly more effective. Assuming equal levels of Haki, someone using Busoshoku: Myaku will win in a Haki clash as their Haki acts as if it is two to three times as powerful as someone only using Bogyo. Overall Poe uses this ability to have his Haki act as a constant multiplier to his body. He will use small pulses to enhance his steps or to empower his punches to extreme degrees. History Synopsis Major Battles Bounty Quotes Trivia *Poe's art is based on Swain from League of Legends. *Poe's laugh is based on a crow, being "Cawca Cawca Ca." *If the Author were to assign a bounty to Edgar freely, his bounty would be 1,411,000,000. *Edgar has three children with his Ex-Wife Clemm Lenore. They are Poe Maria, Poe Marshall, and his youngest, Poe L. Shana. *Edgar and his immediate family have a combined assigned bounty of at least 772,000,000. References Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Former Hunting Pirates Category:Ninth Dan Haki Users